Animology is Dumb
by BearSent176
Summary: Here's another tale from Unheard Flipper's AU with Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski. The unofficial After Action Report of 'Animal Attraction'. It's a short one, hope you enjoy.


**Here we go again with the next chapter involving Unheard Flipper's AU Friends, Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski as they get a little downtime from that last rough mission he had been on.**

**But in the meantime, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves or Alerts from the last entry: Sentinel103, Jimmy1201 and readerjunkie; thanks to you all for your kind words.**

**This one's a bit of a shortie, but we hope you like it just the same as these two share some lighter moments as they compare notes from their involvement in the Animology Craze that hit Middleton High.**

6

Animology is Dumb

Walking along the sidewalk with her blond haired best friend Kim whispered, "Roman. Are you feeling alright now? I mean you almost bought the farm on that last mission."

Not familiar with the term, "Vhat do you mean 'bought farm'?"

"Died, you almost died! Mom freaked when she got called in by GJ to check you out.", the red head hissed to her teammate.

"Eh do not remember her. Ded Eh do anyting stupid?", he asked simply.

"You mean like almost dying trying to complete your _mission_?..." Looking at him and not seeing any signs of recognition on his face, "You don't remember a lot of things do you?", she asked.

Thoughtfully, "Eh thik Eh remember you talking to meh. But Eh don't remember about vhat.", he told Kim.

"I was just talking to you giving you something to keep you in the 'here and now', to sort of..comfort you.", she blushed, "I was telling you to live for your babies."

"Vou did? Vhy ded vou do tat?"

"Because I'm supposed to be a hero and you are too...", she stopped, stuck for a more telling answer she changed topics. "Soo anyway what do you think about Animology now that you're a Pink Sloth?", Kim giggled in hopes she diverted his attention.

"Et got meh back together vith Amelia for another veek.", he grinned, "Eh em not ea Pink Sloth eiter, but she bought it like she bought de haircut and clothes."

Lightly swatting his arm, "You _lied_, to her? That was terribly unethical of you, Roman. You know that?", Kim glared as she put her arm over his shoulder to stay in character as his friend and gave him a small squeeze. (No PDA violation here since they were off school grounds at the time.)

"So? Ve both haved lied on mission. Da, et es deh least of sins...Junior lied to try and get into...Vell never mind.", he let the subject drop.

"He lied?", she asked, _'What else he is he trying to say?'_

"Da, with all the boys out dere, you know vhat are odds that he would be Yellow Trout?", Roman laughed, "Pretty small jest like he es.", while holding his thumb and forefinger barely an inch apart.

Flush with the memory of Junior's 'assets' and Roman's visual aid _reminder_, Kim was suddenly not able to keep in the snort she'd been holding back.

Then after thinking a few moments on all this, Kim shouted, "That jerk! The stupid, arrogant, untalented, underequipped totally out of shape **jerk!** I worked on my profile hard and he just lied! I outta pound his ass the next time I see him…. Wait a minute! How do you suppose he knew that I was a Blue Fox?"

"Eh don't know, but vou might vant to ask Rufus.", Roman replied with a snicker, "Anyvay Eh caught hem after mission and gave hem vhat du vou call et...eh ves a vegie...Up do hees ears. Junior screamed like leetle girl."

"Rufus? What would he have to do with me being a..Blue…Fox?" Kim asked, then realized the mole rat's propensity to be bribed for just about anything and Junior's ability to do such a thing with this quiz. Then she began to cackle as she processed the other information Roman had given her, visualizing just how uncomfortable it must have been for the rich teenaged snob.

"Eh don't know, but truck load of cheese showed up yesterday, several different kinds, too.", Roman snorted in reply, "And vou studied all night...that es so Blue Fox ov vou, by de way, and Junior almost got lucky. All Eh did was get the cheat codes from Wade."

"So did not. He's totally inept and self absorbed. He never even got close to the prize.", Kim snapped, forgetting for the moment about the mole rat, "They had cheat codes? Why would they have cheat codes?", she said incredulously.

Roman stopped and just looked at her with a wide grin before breaking out in laughter.

"Da, dey have codes...and dat es so Yellow Trout.", Roman grabbed his stomach, tears flowing down his cheeks, "Kimika vou should have seen vour face vhen vou jest found out. Eh thought everyone knew."

"Maybe, but 'I'd better talk to the rat,'", in air quotes, "is too much of a coincidence, so don't think I won't grill Rufus over that incident. Anyway after all the action at Philippe Bouillon's Billionaire's Club and the freeze ray thing, I noticed Junior was different after the after mission sparring you two did.", Kim observed.

"He was really annoying until after you two were done sparring. I was in the danger room and didn't see what happened.", she said.

"Vell Kimika, ve had anoter sparring match only ded time Eh used more force.", Roman snorted, "Junior ran like hurt baby. After he and Senior froze my feet at Pop Pop Porter's, I wanted to show dem that Eh could take care ef myself, dats vhen I pulled up hes underwear."

"Yeah that was a good act you pulled there getting your feet frozen like that.", she laughed lightly.

"Vhat act? Eh couldn't feel dem for days. But Eh have ben colder in Mother Russia.", he told her seriously, "Good ting terre vas a hammer to break de ice."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were kidding Roman.", Kim looked at him, "Listen you did a good job side tracking everyone from Amelia to Pop Pop Porter to the people at the club, but you have to know when to kid and when not to..." Kim paused again seeing the smile fade.

"You see we got a chance to see what a determined foe could do if he got hold of some industrial machinery and put it to use as a weapon.", she continued.

"Not keeding...Uh Kimika. Eh know dat vou and Barkein vant meh to look like fool to make bad men only watch you.", he stopped for a moment when she nodded. "Eh vant to show vou something dat Vade hed been vorking on.", Roman looked down obviously nervous.

"What is it Roman?", Kim asked worried.

"Come vith meh, Eh show.", Roman took her by the arm and pulled her behind a building.

"Romannnnnn.", Kim whined.

"Now don't vatch too close.", he warned her.

Kim for her part hardly noticed his hands move before Ron/Roman's pants were on the ground, a pair of yellow polka dot boxers flapping in the light breeze.

"Huh? What the hell was that Ron?", Kim gasped.

"Does des make meh into more of loser?", he asked seriously.

"Yeah, yeah it does Roman. Can you have them come off with the grappler?", she asked.

"Nyet, Wade hasn't got dere yet.", Roman replied.

"Well let's call him after dinner.", Kim laughed at the possibilities of the gadget and another way to annoy a certain undercover Ranger Captain, "Hey! You still haven't spent much time at my house, Dad wants to talk to you some more, and Mom already thinks you're a nice guy."

"Da, es good Kimika. Em fifty-one percent nice guy.", he chuckled as Kim helped him pull his pants up and led him off to Bueno Nacho.

XXXX

And once again the disclaimers: Those characters displayed in this tale that are from the Kim Possible program are the exclusive property of the Mouse Ears Empire. We're borrowing them for the amusement of those writing, reading and reviewing this tale, so no money is being made from their paces here. But Ron Stopblaski is Unheard Flipper's creation and has been graciously loaned to us for our entertainment…Also as a freebie.

Now should anyone want to review or more, please do, we like the feedback.


End file.
